


Oh Wonder

by ToAStranger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or "what to do when your boyfriend cheats on you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a specific prompt I receive. I know it is incredibly short, but hopefully this shows my stance on cheaters.
> 
> The prompt can be found in the End Notes and may provide the necessary clarity for the fic, if you need it.

He sits back in the driver’s seat, windows down, wind whipping. The engine is rumbling, a sweet steady vibration under him, around him, thrumming up his spine. Music pours from the speakers, loud and leaking through his veins. He smiles, a faint little thing, a ghost of a thing.

His jeep is full; stacked to the brim with boxes and bags. He does not know where he’s going.

Behind him, a storm is churning.

The count he’d been keeping of the streetlights he’s passed has blurred. The song on the radio hums to him—he thinks he knows the words, knows the tune, but he hasn’t heard it before. It’s some little something about moving on, shaking it off, forgetting the past.

He will out drive the storm, out drive the world, and even though his chest aches at the thought of what is so far behind him now, too far behind him now, he is content. There is a brightness on the horizon; he isn’t sure if it is the sun rising or the gleam of something beautiful coming. Something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you write a fic about Jackson cheating on stiles, jackson wants stiles back, stiles refuses, but they do eventually get back together? Pretty pretty pleazze, love your work!! xxxx


End file.
